This grant proposal is based upon the necessity to conduct and effect clinical research within the controlled environment of The Clinical Research Center (CRC) at the University of Texas Medical Branch. This CRC is located in the John Sealy Hospital at the center of the medical school complex, and consists of a patient-care area (12 funded beds), a dietetic kitchen, adjoining research support laboratories, a conference room, and an administrative office. This unit functions as a multi-disciplinary human research resource center primarily for the Departments of Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Pediatrics, and Surgery as well as other clinical departments. In addition, several research projects are initiated and conducted in collaboration with faculty from the Basic Sciences. The major research projects at this institution currently include studies on severe combined immunodeficiency, gastrointestinal hormone physiology, hypertension, hormonal therapy of aplastic anemias, pharmacogenetics of oral antidiabetic drugs, and cancer chemotherapy by cell kinetic analysis. Projects are designed and performed in collaboration with CRC personnel as well as with physicians in training; it is estimated that 15-20 new projects each year will require use of the CRC facility. Each project is reviewed by a multi-committee process that assesses scientific merit, feasibility, cost-benefit problems, risks, and ethics. The contribution of the CRC to biomedical research and education is realized by the facts that on units such as this, new diseases are described, disease processes are studied in depth, improved methods of therapy are developed, and biomedical investigators and support personnel receive essential training.